


Si los libros pudieran hablar

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: harrython, F/M, Humor, Oneshot, Romance, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te contarían lo que ella piensa y hace durante todas sus horas pasadas en la biblioteca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si los libros pudieran hablar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aradira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aradira).



La tibieza del clima primaveral permitió, como había sucedido casi todo aquel mes, que Harry, Ron y Hermione pudieran sentarse a la orilla del lago a descansar después de su última clase. La situación era bastante típica: Hermione leía ávidamente un libro con un título en latín del cual Harry no se enteraba de qué se trataba, mientras que Ron lanzaba piedrecillas al agua en búsqueda de alguna distracción. Harry no le había hecho caso a su amigo en toda la tarde, ni siquiera cuando Ron quiso despotricar acerca de la última trastada de Snape en su clase.

Harry, simplemente, estaba ensimismado. Y de la manera más negativa.

—¿Nos vas a contar lo que te sucede, sí o no? —interrogó el pelirrojo con fastidio y sin mirar a Harry a la cara. Aunque se equivocaba al hablar en plural, pues Harry notaba que Hermione no lucía tan interesada en el tema como él.

Arrugando el entrecejo y bajando la vista, Harry al fin confesó.

—Me he estado preguntando… el motivo que tendrían mis padres para llamarme Harry —masculló intentando no traslucir la amargura que lo dominaba—. Es que… bueno, es que… es que, que yo sepa, ninguno de mis abuelos se llamaba así. Entonces, ¿por qué…? Es que, es… _tan común_.

Ron dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y abrió la boca en ese gesto tan característico en él que indicaba que se arrepentía con franqueza de haber preguntado. Harry suspiró.

—Has estado hablando con Alex Andreassen, ¿verdad, Harry? —preguntó Hermione de repente, bajando el libro y apoyándolo sobre su regazo. Harry la miró con gesto culpable porque exactamente con ese chico de Ravenclaw había sido con quien había charlado durante un leve encuentro en un baño cualquiera del castillo.

Asintió y Hermione bufó.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que ya se habrá burlado de ti al contarte que en Noruega, el nombre Harry es un tipo de… adjetivo despectivo para referirse a la gente de clase obrera o trabajadora —afirmó Hermione con evidente disgusto, frunciendo el cejo y moviendo la mano con desprecio.

La verdad era que Andreassen había usado palabras mucho más coloquiales –y desagradables- que las que Hermione acababa de utilizar, aunque básicamente sí, más o menos le había dicho lo mismo.

Harry volvió a asentir, ahora volviendo a bajar la cabeza y hundiéndose en una depresión que, Merlín lo ayudara, qué estúpida se le antojaba. Porque, después de todo, sus padres habían sido ingleses. ¿Qué demonios iban a saber ellos de las costumbres de los noruegos?

—¡Es una tontería, lo ha de haber dicho sólo para molestarte! —espetó Ron—. Se nota que te tiene envidia. Y además, ¿cómo un imbécil cómo él puede saber lo que _Harry_ significa en Noruega?

—Su familia paterna proviene de allá —susurró Harry antes de que Hermione lo aclarara. ¡Qué tonto se sentía por estar mal por algo así! Sin embargo—… Es que Harry es tan… tan…

—¿Vulgar? ¿Común? —ofreció Ron y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

La chica apretó los labios durante un momento, suspiró sonoramente –tanto que casi fue un bufido de un hipogrifo rabioso- y luego se giró hacia Harry. Conociéndola como la conocía, Harry supo que era mejor ponerle toda la atención de la que era capaz.

—Harry Potter, si esto tiene tanta importancia para ti como para molestarte, entonces permíteme instruirte. —Ron siseó con burla y Hermione sólo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si le dijera "Tú y yo ya nos arreglaremos más tarde, Ronald"

Regresó su atención a Harry, quien, a su vez hizo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer interesado, y comenzó:

—Deberías saber que tu nombre no tiene nada de vulgar. El hecho de que sea común no es más que una muestra de que es popular, no de otra cosa. No sé qué tan enterado estés, pero en realidad Harry es un diminutivo de Henry, el cual ha sido, desde la Edad Media, un nombre bastante difundido entre la realeza. No tengo la cuenta exacta ni los datos precisos —continuó, meneando la cabeza y aparentemente sin escuchar a Ron cuando éste murmuró _"A Merlín gracias"_—, pero según recuerdo, Henry ha sido el nombre de siete reyes alemanes, de cuatro franceses y de ocho ingleses después de haber sido introducido en Inglaterra por los normandos. Y fue aquí, en Inglaterra y durante el siglo dieciséis, cuando Henry comenzó a pronunciarse así como tus padres te llamaron a ti: Harry.

Harry estaba boquiabierto, y por lo que pudo ver de reojo, Ron también. Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera pronunciar palabra, Hermione tomó aire y prosiguió.

—Otro dato que podría interesarte es que Henry proviene del alemán _Heimirich_ y significa "el gobernante del hogar". —En ese punto, Hermione hizo una pequeña pausa en la que se permitió dedicarle a Harry una sonrisa cargada de dulzura y comprensión (y que hizo que Harry se acalorara un poco por el bochorno que sintió) y luego, Hermione concluyó—: Lo cual me parece una acepción bellísima y un augurio seguro de que estás destinado a sobrevivir a la guerra y a formar por ti mismo una familia y un hogar.

Harry abrió mucho la boca pero demoró más de un minuto en poder pronunciar palabra. No comprendía por qué Hermione sabía tantos datos acerca de algo tan simple como su nombre.

—Yo-yo —tartamudeó sin saber exactamente qué decir—, ¿un augurio de que formaré un hogar? —preguntó casi por compromiso, por romper el incómodo silencio que estaba extendiéndose entre los tres—. ¿Tú en verdad crees eso?

De pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que –ahora sí- estaba extremadamente sonrojado, y que –cosa curiosa-, Hermione comenzó a sonrojarse también.

Hermione asintió aunque ya no parecía muy convencida.

—Pues sí —dijo, simplemente.

—¿Un augurio? —preguntó Ron con extrañeza y algo de timidez—. ¿Y… desde cuándo crees tú en la Adivinación, Hermione?

Hermione parecía muy incómoda, como si de repente se percatara de que, tal vez, había hablado demasiado.

—Es que hay… de tipos a tipos —contestó en un murmullo.

—¿Tipos a tipos, de qué? —siguió cuestionando Ron—. ¿De noruegos o de augurios?

—¡No seas tonto, Ron! A lo que me refiero es que…

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto acerca de mi nombre, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, interrumpiendo un argumento que se le antojaba, deseaba ser interrumpido.

—Yo… yo —Hermione se notaba tan nerviosa y alterada que Harry podía verla enrojecer a instantes, y ahora era más su curiosidad de saber por qué estaba así más que de averiguar cualquier otra cosa—. ¡Pues porque un día, en la biblioteca, me tropecé con un libro de significados de los nombres y…! ¡Y así! —exclamó con rapidez.

—¿Y también leíste algo del mío? —preguntó Ron con genuino interés—. Me llamo Ronald, ¿recuerdas? No Ron a secas.

Hermione miró al pelirrojo con gesto compungido.

—No. Del tuyo, no leí nada —fue todo lo que respondió antes de tomar de nuevo su libro y cubrirse la cara con él, fingiendo con ardorosa fiereza que su contenido era lo suficiente interesante como para ignorar a Ron y a Harry otra vez.

Un gorrión trinó en la copa del árbol más cercano y Harry miró hacia Ron. Ron lo miró a él. Y el gesto en la cara de su amigo era muy, muy fácil de leer. Mucho más que cualquier título en latín o que el extraño comportamiento de las mujeres.

—Se encuentra un libro de nombres y sólo lee del tuyo —se quejó Ron, y Harry pudo mirar a Hermione encogiéndose en su sitio como si deseara desaparecer—. Y luego no quiere que me sienta celoso, si parece que todo el tiempo nada más piensa en ti.

Ron se encogió de hombros y retomó su tarea de apedrear sin piedad al inocente lago que estaba delante de él. Harry, por su parte, demoró minutos completos en asimilar y comprender qué era lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos tres.

Sin atreverse a mirar directamente hacia Hermione, Harry se preguntó si eso significaba lo que estaba creyendo, y si en verdad tenía derecho a sentirse tan feliz por eso. Finalmente, suspiró hondamente y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el césped, sin dejar de percatarse de que Hermione lo miraba de soslayo en vez de leer.

Harry giró rápidamente la cara hacia ella y Hermione retomó su lectura con brusquedad, situación que lo divirtió y sólo sirvió para confirmar sus sospechas. Sonrió y de pronto se sintió inexplicablemente contento de llamarse Harry y del buen augurio que, según el experto _ojo interior_ de Hermione, su nombre encerraba para él.

Nada mal para tratarse de la chica que le arrojó a Trelawney una bola de cristal por la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Soltó una risita, llamando la atención de sus dos amigos.

—Harry —lo regañó Hermione, bajando el libro y entrecerrando los ojos—. No te atrevas a burlarte de…

Harry no escuchó más, pues para lo único que tuvo oídos fue para la dulce manera en que su nombre de pila sonaba en la voz de la amiga que pasaba sus horas en la biblioteca pensando en él. Y finalmente supo por qué.

**Fin**

  


  


  


** **

  


**El precioso banner que me gané con este reto ^^  
**

 


End file.
